Consumers and organizations may spend a considerable amount of resources configuring and troubleshooting local area networks (“LANs”). In many cases, consumers and organizations may wish to discover details about the topology of their LANs in order to more efficiently configure, troubleshoot, and/or maintain their LANs. For example, organizations may wish to ensure that any devices connected to a LAN are authorized, compliant with specified policies, properly configured, etc.
Traditional systems for risk management, compliance, and vulnerability detection may require certain types of authorization and/or access to devices on a LAN to gather information about the devices. Unfortunately, in some cases obtaining and/or coordinating such access may prove difficult and/or impractical. Furthermore, the device information that these traditional systems do gather may provide an incomplete picture, where more details about devices attached to the network may facilitate the administration of the network and the attached devices. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for estimating ages of network devices.